You Saved Me, I Saved You
by I-piTy-Da-FoOl
Summary: (KPOV)Effie's bubbly again while I stand there, trying to mask my emotions. I will not cry in front of the nation. I will not be weak. I will win this for Prim. No exceptions.(MPOV)It can't be. I can't fall into her flames.I can't- won't let myself fall in love with Katniss Everdeen. What happens when these two were in the crash? Promises are broken and they both fall in love.
1. Reaping

**AUTHORS NOTE: Okay this is the new Karvel Fic I was telling you all about ;) I am so glad you wanted me to write this Irene. So I am going to start from the reaping and I hope you like it. I am going to start where they are getting there fingers pricked and I am going to see what would really be going on in my mind if that was happening to me. So I hope you guys like this and please review 3 **

**The First Chapter Of, You Saved Me, I Saved You. (KPOV)**

"Prim it's okay. They just want to prick your finger. It won't hurt at all." I try to reassure her. She whimpers and finally sticks her bony finger out to the peacekeeper. I watch the peacekeepers with an icy glare. They take my finger and prick it. Unlike where they gently let Prim's hand back, they threw mine back over to me. I scoff and follow Prim back to the twelve year old group.

"See your okay. Now when this is over I will come and find you. Okay?' I ask Prim. Prim nods and gives me a hug. I walk stiffly back to the sixteen year old section and stand still. I notice a waving from the corner of my eye and I look over. It's Gale. He smiles nervously at me. I nod, not smiling back but instead praying for the next unlucky soul to go.

Effie Trinket walks up onto the stage. She wear a pink out fit and her wig is lopsided. Her shrilly, Capitol voice rings throughout our district. Her voice amplified by these huge Capitol machines they call speakers.

"Welcome, Welcome. Today is the day we will pick one lucky woman and one brave man to compete in this years seventy-four annual Huger Games! Where they will fight to the death and when it's finished, Panem will have a new victor!" Effie squeals excitedly through the mike. I inwardly groan as the video, made by President Son, place on the huge banner the brought with them. I look around like every year and it seems like there are even more peacekeepers surrounding us. The video ends and Effie begins to take once more.

"I just love that." She claps and we all stay quiet. Even though the peacekeepers or the Capitol people don't see it, we all take worried glances at our friends or loved ones before she drawl.

"Okay then." She walks over to the gigantic glass bow that has Prim's name in there. Just one slip. Where as I have many others. Yet I still have this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. She picks up that one slip and slowly, the words roll of her tongue like they are the greatest blessing she has ever received.

"Primrose Everdeen!" Those two words that made me the happiest, that gave me a reason to live, just ruined my life. This can't happen. She's my precious baby. She's only twelve and she only had one slip in the bowl for Christ's sake! I can't ruin my innocent baby sister. I feel my blood run cold, take in a shaky breath and don't take a second thought to what I'm about to do. People make way for me as I run through the crowd.

My little duck. No. I push Prim behind me a yell out,

"I volunteer!" I yell so loud even though Effie is only right in front of me.

"I volunteer as tribute." I say in a calmer voice. Effie's eyes widen for a moment before the peacekeepers push me up onto the stage.

"Katniss! Noo! Please don't leave me! Noo you can't do this!" I hear prim yell in the distance and I almost cry at the sight. She clings to my blue dress as Gale pries her off of me.

"It will all be okay Prim." I reassure her momentarily. It's cut short though when the Peacekeepers push me up onto the stage.

Effie's bubbly again while I stand there, trying to mask my emotions. I will not cry in front of the nation. I will not be weak. I will win this for Prim. No exceptions.

"District twelve, this is your very first volunteer! And what might your name be dear?" She asks me while shoving the bulky microphone in my face.

"Katniss. Katniss Everdeen." I say. It feel like the breath had been knocked out of my body the split second I look back to Prim. Gale is carrying her off to our mother and our mother seems to be out of her state of shock. Prim is crying hysterically and I feel my chin wobble a little. I look away. But my eyes betray me, looking back the whole time. I can't help it. But when I look to the crowd they all put three fingers to their lips then raise them up into the air. The gesture itself surprises me. The sign means they love you. You will be missed. To take care. It means goodbye.

"Okay now for the men's turn." I hear Effie with all these thoughts floating around in my head.

_Please don't let it be Gale. Or Rory. I need them to stay. I can't let them go in with me._ Thoughts like that swirl around in my head for what seems like hours when it's only just seconds. I look over to Effie and watch her slowly pick the piece of folded up paper. She opens it up and I almost cry out loud when the name is read.

"Peeta Mellark!" I look over to the boys section and spot the same person that saved my life when we were younger. The boy with the bread. I watch as he makes his way up the stage. If you look close enough you can see he is trembling. I look away when he makes it up on the stage. I just hope someone kills him before I have to.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your tributes for the seventy-four annual Hunger Games!" She announces. It's all quiet. I turn my body towards Peeta and he does the same. We both shake hands and the Peacekeepers rush us into the Justice Building.

Five minutes later, Primrose and my mother come into the room. Prim immediately flings herself at me.

"Katniss. Why? I could have gone in! I need you. Please win." She tells me, her words muffled in the silky fabric of my dress. I pet down her hair.

"I will Prim I am going to win for you." I feel a tear slide down my face as she backs up. She digs into her pocket and pulls out a little gold pendant.

"Take this for luck. You better come back to us." She hands it over to me. It is a mocking jay with an arrow in it's mouth. It looks like it has been perched on the ring that surrounds it. I manage to give her a smile and I stand back up and face my mother.

"You will not go back into that depressed state you were in before okay? Prim needs you. I will not be here to do your job. It's time for you to start acting lie a mother. Do you hear me?" I tell her. I don't care if the words are harsh or they are hurting her feelings. That couldn't hold a candle to the hurt she put us through. She nods at me.

"I'm serious. Take care of her." I tell her before the peacekeepers come in the drag them out. I get to hug Prim one more time and kiss her on the cheek before they leave. Then they're gone. I sit down. Then Gale barges into the room.

"Katniss you can come out. It's just like shooting an arrow. Find a bow and if there isn't one you make one. You can do this." Gale tells me as he paces. I stop him and he hugs me.

"You have to come out for us Katniss." He tells me I nod my head.

"I will." I tell him. Then the peacekeepers come in and drag him out too. I feel empty, scared, worried.

**MARVEL POV (Taking place during the reaping.)**

"Citizens of District One! Today you will have two tributes go into the Hunger Games to represent this district. I don't want to go in the Hunger Games. I have a little sister to take care of. She says I'm a loser for not wanting to go in. It's like most of the people in the higher districts don't see the wrong in this. I know how to use a spear but only to protect my sister, Annie.

Our funky dressed escort, Portia Walks down to the bid glass ball for the girls. She pulls the slip out and opens it. She reads out the name.

"Glimmer Glittershoes." I remember her from my grade. She thinks she's hot shit on a silver platter, but in my eyes she is just a cold terd on a paper plate. I never liked her and I don't think she's, 'hot', That is just discriminating the woman your talking about. She may be pretty but I'm not attracted to her in any way. No one here is beautiful. There personalities are the worst. But in my opinion my sister is a beautiful little devil. She is so sweet and nice. I have never met anyone with a personality like hers here.

"Now for the boys." Portia announces and she pulls out the slip. She opens it up and reads out the unlucky souls name.

"Marvel Quaid!" Wait… that's me! I don't hear a boy volunteer like they usually would and the peacekeepers push me up onto the stage. I hear Annie gasp. I guess she didn't want me going in either after all. My heart is beating wildly as the escort has Glimmer and I shake hands. They take us to our room in the Justice Building and I rub my face, pinch myself, anything to prove this is a dream. It's not.

Annie comes in and charges at me.

"Marvel you have to win this. You know how to throw a spear. You can learn to hunt for food while your at the training center for the games. Please come out." Annie begs me. We don't have parents because they left us a year ago. Telling me I was old enough to take care of my self and Annie. They left us a lot of money.

"I'll try." I tell her honestly.

The peacekeepers come in and drag my little sister out. I sit down and sigh. The escort comes in and puts me on the train. We are now watching the reaping for the other districts. I watch my reaping and see that I did pretty good acting like I didn't care. I still think I saw myself tremble a little but I could just be seeing things.

When it comes to district two I watch as a brutal looking boy named, Cato, volunteers and makes his way to the stage. Another girl gets called up but she looks around fifteen and her name is Clove. Districts tree, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, and ten seem to go by really fast and I don't remember their names.

District eleven comes up and I see a beastly man come up to take his stop on the stage. I think he said his name was Thresh. Then a twelve year old gets called. I almost cry and she says her name is Rue. But you never know what she might be able to do. District twelve comes up and Glimmer gets up.

"Come on lets go to bed. It's not like twelve has anything to go up against." She chuckles but no one else does as we all stare blankly at her. She awkwardly sits back down and I see another twelve year old get called out. I sigh. This isn't fair. But what catches my attention re the actions and words that happen next. I stare intently at the television as I watch a sixteen year old push the little girl behind her, like she is going to protect her from the world. I can't help but notice how truly beautiful she really is.

"I volunteer!" I hear her yell and my jaw drops. No one has ever volunteered in District twelve. No one. She looks feisty. Then I hear her say in a calmer voice but still very loud,

"I volunteer as tribute." She tells their escort, Effie Trinket. My mouth is still open and I look to the people surrounding me. Their mouths are open as well. I look back to the television and all I can see is her.

"And what might your name be dear?" I missed the first part of the sentence but listen.

"Katniss, Katniss Everdeen." She says. Everdeen? That was her sister! I look to the screen and see a boy being called. He looks pretty strong. But as they both shake hands I feel just a little bit jealous.

It can't be…

I can't fall into her flames.

I can't- won't let myself fall in love with Katniss Everdeen.

**A/N: So this is the new story ;) lol So tell me what you think. I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I can't wait to see what you all have to say :D I know Marvel is telling himself that he won't let himself fall in love with Katniss, but I will give you a hint. Many statements or promises will be broken. So tell me what you think ;) REVIEW! 3 Also you can follow me on Twitter at, DixAlittleangel. If you follow me I will follow back ;)**


	2. Maybe He Wasn't Trying To Set Me Up

**A/N: Okay so in this chapter it's just going to be in Marvels POV the first half. I'm happy that I have 3 REVIEWS! It's better than my other sequel to my Catoniss story and it only has one review:{ And it has three chapters! Please for me can you guys check it out? It would mean a lot to me :} Well any who I would like for you to follow me on twitter at, DixAlittleangel, I'll follow you back I promise :D Enjoy your chapter :P**

**Chapter 2 (MPOV :P)**

I won't fall in love with Katniss Everdeen.

I won't fall in love with Katniss Everdeen.

I won't fall in love with Katniss Everdeen.

This chant haunts my mind as I watch her reaping over and over again.

_But I have to help her in some way. _

I think to myself again. I just have a feeling, a sudden urge to protect her. Annie is growing up and she doesn't need me. I have to bring Katniss back to her sister. I have to.

"Attention all passengers, we will be heading back to District Twelve due to a train wreck." I hear a engineer inform us over the speakers. I sigh. Well at least I can tell her my plan. Or at least talk to her. I feel the train lurch to the side and we move onto a different track that leads back to District Twelve. Well I might as well get my rest while I can. I close my eyes and hum until I am asleep.

…

I am woken up by the girl with the braid. It looks like I had fallen off of the couch I was resting on and now I am in front of the entrance. I stand up to my feet and the engineer makes another announcement.

"You will now have to share a room with the person that has entered your space. We didn't originally plan on picking up two more people." I look over to Katniss sheepishly and stick out my hand.

"I'm Marvel Quaid." She hesitantly takes my hand and gives it a firm shake. Much like one you would use for business.

"You can take the bed. I will take the couch." I insist. She doesn't protest as she sets down on the bed. She rubs the design on the quilt. And to think I was sitting on that bed today as well. I settle back down on the couch and watch her.

"I'm Katniss." She mumbles. Her voice was soft in the beginning but I guess she remembered who she was talking to and her tone went harsh. I mean after all, we will be going into the Hunger Games together. But I plan to get her out. Which is hard to believe.

"Katniss?" I start. She looks over and glares at me.

"I want to help you… win." I tell her and she scoffs.

"Nice try." She scoffs again. I look down.

"I'm not kidding. I can see why it's so hard to believe. But I will prove myself to you." I tell her. Of coarse I want to live my life but she has to take care of her sister. I could tell by the vacant look In the older woman's eyes that she calls, ' mother'. Katniss rolls her eyes and sits cross legged.

"So are you tired?" I ask her. She immediately nods and I bet that was her, ' get out of jail free,' card. She dives into the mountain of pillows and I lay down completely. In minutes, I'm asleep, for the second time for the night.

…_._ (**KPOV)**

I tell him I'm tired and he flops back down onto the couch. _Prove himself to me? Pshh, yeah right. We're going into the Hunger Games! I'm not stupid. _I can't trust anyone. Not even Peeta. I have to practice the bow and arrows while I'm here. But then the Careers will use that as an advantage on me. I know the Capitol is high tech so they probably have bows with different, heavier wood. Elastic string so the force is greater than the string I use back home.

I'll have to practice while everyone is asleep. I will not die in the Hunger Games. I get up and walk around. I never got to see the reaping for the other districts so I turn the television on and turn the volume low so I don't wake Marvel. But what shocks me the most is that my reaping is already on, set on repeat.

With my mouth wide open, I look over to the sleeping form not to far from me. _Maybe he was telling the truth._ Well I just have to wait till he proves it to me. People never earn my trust entirely. Except for my father and Prim. My mother did have it but it all changed when the mine explosion happened.

Not even Gale has my full trust. Sure we hunt together, known each other a long time, but the only thing that tells me that he won't turn me in for hunting, is that he is doing the same so he will get in trouble along with me. Only a bit of my family has my trust. But I feel the sudden need to protect this boy and every time I look at him and try to push it back, it doesn't work. If I try it's like kicking a homeless puppy. I have NOT grown feelings for this boy though. I will never be in a relationship. I can promise myself that.

I saw what love can do. It happened right before my own eyes. It destroys you. It either works until the other person leaves or dies, or it doesn't work and you broken., Vulnerable. I will never be like that. Like my mother. I can't. I have no time for such foolishness. I have Prim to take care of. She wants to grow up to be one of those successful doctors and I will do anything to make that happen for her. Because I love her more than anything else in the world. I hear a snort from behind me and I look back, snapped out of my trance.

Marvel is still asleep but I see our mentor, Haymitch has stumbled in here. I put a finger up to my lips, as if to say,' stay quiet,' he nods and sits down beside me.

"I saw the security tape in the main cart. He watched your reaping for three hours. Just sitting there and he looked deep in thought to." Haymitch informs me. I knit my eyebrows together. _Maybe Marvel really wasn't trying to set me up_.

"I think he's okay Katniss. Don't worry. I'm not saying you should trust him. He has to earn all of that on his own but give him a chance?" Haymitch asks me. I smile and nod. He's like a second father to me. I will give it a try for him. But only him. But I can't develop any feelings. I have to keep that promise to myself. But it's kind of hard because when I start talking to someone I become attached. And that's why I don't talk to very many people. They always seem to die or move on to better and higher people.

"Okay." I tell him. I stand up and stretch. I am suddenly really tired now.

"Haymitch I'm going to bed. You should to." I tell him in a soft whisper. He nods and heads to another cart. I hop into the soft bed and dream a dreamless dream. Despite of the knowledge I have and where I am going.

**A/N: Okay everyone I have 3 reviews! :D Thank you so much and can you all spread word about this story? I would appreciate it loads! Can you all check out my other stories? I think I might right a Peetniss one shot story and I think its sad so do you all approve of the characters? Would you like to read them in different characters? Tell me! I need to decide. The girl character will be Katniss though. You all just have to tell me who the boy is ;) It's going to be like a tragedy though. I wrote it up when I was bored :P So tell me tell me tell me! Okay I would also appreciate it if you all would follow me on twitter at, DixAlittleangel, I promise I will follow you back :}**


	3. Or So He Thought

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hi everyone! Okay so please review for me! And thank you, the ones who have :D**

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**I need you all to check out, Annie2813, and her stories! It would mean a lot if you did! Please do so after you read this chapter ;)**

**I would also like to thank all of my awesome followers, favorites, and reviewers out there! :D I love all of your replies even if they are short :/ So Thank you!**

**And there is a tremendously awesome guy out there that I would like for you all to check out also. His name is, Literature Major, and he is cool. I love his story, Lovvy Dovvy. You all should check that out ;) It's seriously is amazing. So please do so. I am also making another one shot. Maybe two for the second most popular votes. Just for you guys ;) So watch out for those and I would love it if you all checked out my other stories. Make sure you read all of the chapter to them before you judge. That is if you would take the time to read them :D **

**So I hope you like this chapter and I want you to tell me what you think of it!**

**Chapter 3 (KPOV)**

I wake up to a beam of light, directed straight at me. Then I hear Effie come out through the train carts.

"Wake up everybody! It's going to be a big big big day!" Her shrilly voice echo's throughout the room and I open my eyes. I sigh and hop out of the bed when I remember where I am and where I'm going. _It's hopeless. _I think to myself with a groan.

"You can talk to me about it if you want." I hear a voice from behind me. I nearly jump three feet out of my skin. I turn around to see Marvel with an understanding look on his face. I smile a little at him and nod my head. _Maybe I can trust him. For now. _I hop down off of the bed and sit in front of Marvel. I nod my head at him and he starts.

"I don't have anything to go back to Katniss. My little sister, Annie, doesn't need me. I want to help you get out of the Hunger Games." He tells me sincerely. I look at him. _How could a guy like him not have a girl to go back to?_ I think to myself. I'm not really surprised I'm thinking about this. But yesterday my heart stuttered when I caught the sight of him with a bed head. It was an unusual experience and I kind of liked it.

"Marvel are you sure there's no one you can go back to? A girlfriend?" I ask hesitantly. Marvel's eyes widen. He shakes his head frantically.

"No no no no! I don't have a girlfriend Katniss." Marvel says, a crimson color appearing on his cheeks. I smile at him.

"I need to get back to Prim." I whisper. I look down to my hands but then I see Marvels hand cover mine. I feel my insides warm up and I look up into his eyes.

"I'll help you." He tells me. I feel a squirmy feeling going on in my stomach and he backs up, his cheeks reddening even more. I can trust him.

"Okay." I tell him.

"What's the plan?"

….

"That's perfect!" I exclaim. Marvel and I now have our plan for the arena. We have told each other our strongest points and weakest. I trust Marvel. I know he is good hearted.

**MARVELS POINT OF VIEW**

She finally trusts me. And I won't let her down. We have our plan and just finished breakfast before we arrived to the Capitol. Peeta and Glimmer gave us weird looks but we just looked at each other and shared a knowing smile.

"What's up with you and seam rat?" Glimmer catches up to me after we get to our rooms. I turn around to her immediately and growl.

"Shut up! If anyone here is a rat it's you." I tell her then walk into my room to take a shower.

When I'm done I decide to go up to the roof. I go through two red doors then come through a black one. I gasp at the sight. The stars are all out and twinkling beautifully. Back in one, we never get to see the real stars. Over crafts block the ones we can see. But technology in my district is suppose to be so much better than reality. So I barely used it. I walk to the edge of the roof and gaze down at the people partying.

"Interviews are tomorrow." I hear a quiet voice from behind me. My heart jumps into my throat as I turn around. It's just Katniss. I sigh in relief and smile at her.

"Yes it is." I tell her and laugh lightly. She smiles and sits down beside me.

"So… How was your life in District 12?" I ask. She frowns and shakes her head.

"It was terrible. The merchants were lucky though. They would have markets or bakeries and they get the leftover food. Where as, us Seam kids, had to find our own food. I hunted in the woods." Katniss drifts off and I feel my eyes bug out of my head.

"You hunted? How did you get through the gates?" I ask curiously. Katniss blushes and looks down back to her hands and I am reminded of back on the train.

"Our District can't afford electricity for the fence. And over time, the fence developed openings. So my father took me in there one day and I fell in love with the bow. I practiced everyday and had the perfect aim. I never missed. Then the mines exploded. My father… he was.. Caught… he didn't make it!" Katniss sobs, throwing herself into my chest. I rub her back soothingly and planted a kiss at the top of her head. I bet this is the only time she has shown any weakness near anyone.

But I'm glad she picked that someone to be me. Me. In the most worst circumstances, yes. But still. I smile sadly to myself as I hug Katniss tight. It could have been hours, just laying there in each others arms. But eventually the cool air whips us back into the elevator. I push the number twelve and hold her the way down. When the doors open, I see no one in front of us. So I kiss the top of her head.

"Goodnight Katniss." I tell her. She looks really tired. I'm about to push the, 'one', when I hear Katniss say something.

"What?" I ask.

"Stay with me." She tell me and looks up to me with hazy eyes. I look back to her and whisper,

"Always." Even if I do die, I will be with her.

I guide us to Katniss's room and we slide into the bed. I spoon her and listen to her breathing even out. When I am positive she is asleep I whisper to her.

"I promise I will never hurt you. I promise I will always protect you. I care for you Katniss." I whisper.

Too bad she never heard it.

Or so he thought.

**A/N: Okay everyone! I have to put something all Lovvy Dovvy ;) lol. Also,**

**And there is a tremendously awesome guy out there that I would like for you all to check out also. His name is, Literature Major, and he is cool. I love his story, Lovvy Dovvy. You all should check that out ;) It's seriously is amazing. So please do so. I am also making another one shot. Maybe two for the second most popular votes. Just for you guys ;) So watch out for those and I would love it if you all checked out my other stories. Make sure you read all of the chapter to them before you judge. That is if you would take the time to read them :D **

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! ^.^**

**I need you all to check out, Annie2813, and her stories! It would mean a lot if you did! Please do so :D**

**Please review! 3**


	4. I Think I Do

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hi everyone! :D So I have the new Fitness story up and I would love for you all to check that out :P**

**IMPORTANT AND YOU BETTER READ THIS! **

**Okay so there is this really awesome band and they are called, Spencer's Own. You can find them on Facebook and they have Twitter. Just like me :P So check them out and if they sang at your middle school, feel free to tag yourself in the pictures they took :D They were in West Virginia yesterday! My state baby ;) They sang at our middle school today and they were AMAZING. **

**So I want all of you that are reading this, to review and tell me your beautiful. Because all of you are. You can PM me if you have any problems. I also don't mind if you PM me just to talk, needing information, wanting me to make more stories, or want my account names for different websites so you can find me ;) Just ask and I will gladly give them to you :D But make sure you tell me how beautiful you all are. Okay? I expect lots ;)**

**Also you can follow me on Twitter at, DixAlittleangel. I know it cuts out the 'a' or at. So please use that little sign when you look me up ;) I promise I will follow you back :D**

**Chapter 4 (KPOV)**

I wake up in the morning to find Marvel still spooning me. I like the feeling of his arms around me. It feels like home. He is still snoring slightly so I take the time to reminisce last night. I try to think about what he said.

"_I promise I will never hurt you. I promise I will always protect you. I care for you Katniss." He whispers._

I think that he thought I was already asleep. I was on the verge but willed myself to hear what he was saying. He cares for me. He must. He wouldn't have said it while he thought I was asleep if he didn't mean it.

Marvel starts to stir and I look back to him. He slowly opens his eyes and a look of confusion crosses his face when he sees me. Then he must of remembered because he puts on a smile and gets up from the bed. He takes my hand and we walk out of my room.

Haymitch invites Marvel for breakfast and he sends us down to the training room. Marvel lets go of my hand as we enter through the doors.

"Do you want to know how to throw a spear?" Marvel asks. When I see a bow I smile but I nod to Marvel anyways. It can be handy to know how to use more than one weapon. We descends the stairs and all of the tributes watch us. I look down to my feet and let Marvel guide me to the spears. We pass and angry Glimmer and a snarling Cato.

"Marvel. What are you doing with this District Twelve scum?" Cato says. This flares my temper and I slap him. The sound echo's across the room and out of the corner of my eyes I see a very shocked and worried Marvel and a surprised Glimmer. I laugh.

"I'm not scum. Wait till the arena. I have a few plans and you don't stand a chance." I claw at his face and Marvel holds me back. Cato has a black eye and a couple cuts on his face. He growls at me and throws the sword at me. Marvel tackles us both to the ground and gets up after the knife has passes.

"What is wrong with you?!" Marvel yells angrily. Atla steps up and speaks.

"Now. Now, kids. You have plenty time for that in the arena." She tells us then walks off to the Head Gamemaker, Seneca Crane. Apparently they both have the hots for each other. Glimmer is back on Cato, claiming she just wants to make it feel better by assaulting his face with her fake lips.

"I'll get you in the arena, Twelve." Cato threatens. I throw my hands up in the air and feign terror.

"Oh my god! I'm shaking in my boots!" I exclaim and I hear a few people laugh as I actually squirm in my boots. Cato takes in a large amount of air and puffs it all out.

"You better watch your back." He tells me with a glare almost as icy as mine. I smirk and glare back. Marvel pats my back.

"That was very bold Katniss. We need to watch out in the arena." He tells me. I smile when he says, we.

"Don't worry. I know how to fight." I wink at him and I run off to the knot tying station, Marvel close behind.

Marvel and I have planned to stay together. In the arena, Marvel will be apart of the careers. But only the first night. He is going to get his spears and my bow. Then we will meet up. But the problem is, we don't know what the arena will be like this year.

So Marvel and I have come up with our own little signal. It's a four note song and we will both whistle it. When we hear the whistle, we follow the noise. We also made a whistle for when we are in trouble. It's a eight note whistle and it sounds like one a pianist would play if a shark was coming towards you.

We are tying knots, me going threw them like a fish would go through water, and Marvel is completing them like a fish out of water. So I end up having to help him on his skills. Haymitch has told us to stay away from the stuff we are good at. So we didn't get to throw spears earlier. So we are just going to cover the basics.

"Your really good at this." Marvel comments when we get to the plant section of the course. I smile at him.

"Thank you." I tell him and not to soon after, the bell rings for lunch. Marvel tells me that he has to get in good with the careers. So I suggested that we quit seeing each other in public and we can meet up on the roof every night. I really don't like this plan, neither does Marvel, but it's for the better. I have grown attached to Marvel. Marvel even fought against the idea of us being separated. And I know one of us will have to die for the other to live but I can't help it. Marvel is too.. Likeable? I'm not sure if that's really the word to describe Marvel but anyone around him would like him.

And that's what worries me. What if any other girls like Marvel and he ends up spending more time with them. I know it's silly I am thinking this way. I only just met the guy. He managed to break down every wall I ever had with just one look. Years and years of practice, shoving people away from me, and here, Marvel, has managed to destroy all of that.

I am brought back to reality when I hear the loud boasting of the careers. They are cheering and passing around the food. Not really passing. They are throwing the food at each other, while Marvel tries to act happy and bubbly about this. He's doing really good but only I notice it. And it's because I knew what to look for.

"What about this Katniss chick? District Twelve scum. Why where you hanging out with her Marvel?" I hear Glimmer ask flirtatiously, looking at both Cato and Marvel and

batting her fake eyelashes. I scoff at her, even though I know she doesn't see or hear me. Marvel clears his throat.

"She's not scum. And she's way more beautiful than you will ever be." He snarls. On the inside, my heart flutters. On the outside, I try to keep my cold exterior up. But I can't help the feeling tugging on my lips. I go and sit down with Rue, while secretly listening to the rest of the careers conversation.

"Beautiful? Look at her!" Glimmer exclaims and I can feel the stares of everyone. I look up to Rue and Thresh and Rue gives me a friendly smile. She ducks her head and whispers,

"You really are beautiful." She tells me I smile at her and touch her soft black hair.

"Not as beautiful as you." I remember back to Prim when I almost say, 'Little Duck.' My eyes tear up a little but I make sure no one notices. Then I zone back in to the careers conversation.

"And?" I hear Marvel and Cato scoffs.

"Don't worry Glimmer, Marvel just wants some but he doesn't want a challenge. Am I right?" Cato asks and my temper flares again. I shift in my chair enough to see Marvel and his reaction. Marvel's face is red and he is clenching the table.

"No Cato. I don't want, 'some', and I think we are all to young for that. But obviously we're not young enough to be whores like Glimmer." He snarls at them. Venom oozes out in every word. Glimmer gasps and turns to Cato.

"Cato you got to do something about this! Kick him out of the group!" She suggests excitedly and under the table you can see her hands drift to an area that they shouldn't be in. Cato tilts his head back and lets out a sigh.

"Marvel. You are no longer apart of the careers. Get lost." Cato gives in and kisses Glimmer. I grimace and Marvel smiles. Not at the kiss but that he is kicked out. Well we can throw the new plan out the window. But I'm glad he is out of the group too.

Marvel basically sprints to my side and lets out a sigh. I smile at him and give him a hug. Marvel is surprised at first but soon hugs me back. I revel in his warmth and we pull apart to soon for my liking.

"Thank you for standing up for me Marvel." I tell him. Marvel smiles down at me.

"Anytime." He tells me. I smile and look at Thresh and Rue.

"Marvel this is Thresh. This is Rue." I introduce them. Rue smiles at us mischievously.

"So you guys love each other?" Rue questions and I look over to see Thresh with a big grin. I stutter as I feel my cheeks pool with red. I look up to Marvel to see his are a similar shade and he scratches the back of his head.

"I don't know." We both answer. I don't hate him. I like him and I don't know what love feels like. But I'm scared to fall in love. I know I have these weird feelings, but I can't quite classify them just yet. If they are what I think they are then, maybe. Maybe I am in love with Marvel. I turn to Thresh.

"What's it like to be in love, Thresh?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. His grin fades and he opens his mouth.

"Love is when you can't imagine your life without that person. Where you miss someone so bad, it physically and mentally hurts you to be away." He tells me. He looks like he wants to add something else to his small speech but settles with these next words.

"And it looks like that's what you two are. In love." He grins and crosses his arms. I blush even more and shyly look to Marvel. Can I imagine what would have happened if I didn't meet Marvel? Only a little bit. I can see myself. Sitting on the train and in my room all alone. Just sitting there. Worrying of what might become of the next day. But other than that, I can't imagine anything. If only I knew Marvel when we were younger. If only we didn't live in this cruel world. If only there was no Hunger Games.

"Marvel?" I ask him. He looks down to me, beet red cheeks and his eyes hold care and worry. I can't imagine what must be going through his head right now.

"I think I do." I whisper. It didn't take to long for me to. Maybe Marvel loves me back.

"I…"

**A/N: Sorry I gave you a cliffhanger ;) So what do you think Marvel will tell Katniss. Does he love her? Please tell me in your reviews :P So I have the new Fitness story up and I would love for you all to check that out :P**

**IMPORTANT AND YOU BETTER READ THIS! **

**Okay so there is this really awesome band and they are called, Spencer's Own. You can find them on Facebook and they have Twitter. Just like me :P So check them out and if they sang at your middle school, feel free to tag yourself in the pictures they took :D They were in West Virginia the other day! My state baby ;) They sang at our middle school today and they were AMAZING. **

**So I want all of you that are reading this, to review and tell me your beautiful. Because all of you are. You can PM me if you have any problems. I also don't mind if you PM me just to talk, needing information, wanting me to make more stories, or want my account names for different websites so you can find me ;) Just ask and I will gladly give them to you :D But make sure you tell me how beautiful you all are. Okay? I expect lots ;)**

**Also you can follow me on Twitter at, DixAlittleangel. I know it cuts out the 'a' or at. So please use that little sign when you look me up ;) I promise I will follow you back :D**


	5. He Hit Me

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey everyone. :P Sooo… thank you for reviewing! I want you all to PLEASE check out all of my other stories and tell me what you think of all of them :P PLEASE! I appreciate it :D**

**Okay I have Twitter! PM me and I'll follow you.**

**Ummm….. I don't know what else to say… You can always message me if you want to talk or anything. I always message back. :P**

**Chapter 5 (MARVELS POV)**

"I love you too… Katniss." I finally get out. Rue and Thresh stare at both of us with knowing smiles. But they soon fade, I'm guessing they remember that one of us has to die anyway.

"Can we be an alliance? In the Hunger Games?" Rue asks us. I look at Katniss and Thresh.

"Yes." We all say. Katniss and I share our plan with Rue and Thresh and they agree. We will all get through this together. Even if it violates everything the Capitol stands for. We will escape the Hunger Games. We will just have to find the arena's weak spot.

And we will.

**(LATER)**

We will have to show our skills to the game makers tomorrow. We will have to get the score that will decide our fate in the Hunger Games. Katniss and I already got a plan. As well as Thresh and Rue.

Katniss is going to shoot her arrows and I will do the spear. Rue will climb and hide. Thresh will show the game makers all of his skills in hand to hand combat. I think we will all be good.

Get even better scores than the careers also. Well I know Katniss will though. I doubt my strength. Surly Cato would beat me to anything. Anything g but spears.

Right now I lay in my bed. The door creaks loudly and I see a shadow dance upon my wall. I sit up but relax when I see it's Katniss. I smile at her.

But then I see the tears running down her face and my heart literally stops. I rush out of bed and take her in my arms.

She's not making a sound but the tears flow down her face relentlessly. I take her in my arms and lead us to the bed. I brush the hair out of her face and ask,

"What's wrong Katniss?" I ask immediately and hug her tight. She chokes on her sobs as she looks up to me.

"Peeta," She starts out then hiccups.

"Peeta hit… me." She's gulping the air now. The pit of my stomach clenches uneasily.

"He told me that… my.. Father never died in the explosion… that he killed himself because of me!" She sobs and I pats her on the back, cuddling her to my chest.

"Now Katniss you know that's not true. Your father loves you. I love you. Don't worry. I'm here." I manage out in a soft voice, despite the rage trying to take over my whole body.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" She sniffles. I hug her closer to me.

"Always Katniss. Show me where he hit you first." I tell her. I'll get Peeta in the games. I will.

Katniss gets up and turns around. I can already see the bruises on her wrists and when she turns around I see a long bruise on her back. I shutter and take her back in my arms.

"Does it hurt?" I ask as I lightly touch her skin. She shakes her head.

"No. It's just my back." She says and a scary though crosses my mind. I begin to panic.

"He didn't.. you know." I start out, not wanting to really ask her if Peeta had raped her. Katniss seems to understand and she shakes her head.

"No I got away from him after he threw the board at me." She says. I frown and hold her closer to me. Her sobs have died down a bit. I soften down her hair.

"Katniss. Please know that I would never treat you like that." I tell her. I try to hold her closer to me, if that was possible, and she scoots back to me, allowing us to get closer.

"I love you Marvel." She tells me and despite what had just happened I smile. Not because of what did happen to her but because those four words.

"I love you too Katniss." I tell her. Her breathing starts to slow down and I whisper to her.

"I promise to take you out of these games. Even if I do die." I tell her. I know my heart and mind are set on the thought but when it comes down to it, will Katniss let me. Would she let me die for her?

**A/N: Hi there :P So I am going to be making a new story and I hope you all will be on the look out! I am making two actually and you NEED to watch out for it. One is Peetniss. The other one is Karvel :P I hope you guys will like it :D So please review and check out all of my other stories and do you all have any ideas? I would be more than happy to hear them. I promise to give you credit for them if I put them in my story :D**


	6. One More Day

**AUTHORS NOTE: Okay! Merry Christmas! This is my, late, present to all of you! I hope you enjoy! :D And I have the story I was talking about up, and I called it, Wake. It's Karvel, so go check that out ;) Also I wanted to tell you guys that if you have a suggestion for me, just tell me. Or if you have a request for a certain type of story, I will make it. For the Hunger Games :P… I'm working on the Percy Jackson books so I might do one of them stories ;P I hope you enjoy this chapter :D**

**Also I KNOW that there are not many Marvel and Katniss fans. So do you guys think you could get more people into it. I wouldn't want this story to go to waste :/ So please try to get more people into these stories :P If you haven't read any of my other stories, I would appreciate it if you would check this out after your review ;)**

**HEY! LOOKY AT THIS ****à YOU NEEEED TO CHECK OUT THIS AMAZZZING STORY! It's called, The Resistance**, **AND IT IS THE BEST! The authors name is, T1nyDanc3r, and you will LOVEEEEEE Her! So check that out for me :D**

**Also I might have to put all of my other stories on hold. Just for a while. I am going to be working on my very own book and I want to publish it so I hope you all enjoy this chapter :D Make sure you check out T1nyDanc3r's story!**

**DICLAIMER! : I do NOT own anything from the Hunger Games **

**Chapter 6 KPOV**

As I walk through the doors of the room for the talents, I look up to the Game Makers. They all look drunk, flailing around with their glasses held high. What surprises me the most is, Effie Trinket is up there with Haymitch. Other than that. It seems normal.

I walk over to the bow and arrows, all laid out for me. The shine of the bow reflects off of my Mocking Jay pin, causing me to look down to it. I smile and pick up the bow. I can do this.

I take my place on the mat and pick the bow up. I string the arrow and aim. Breathe in. Breath out. Let it fly. The arrow whizzes through the air and lands on the red center with a loud thunk.

I turn back to see the Game makers are roasting over a roast pig. Mt temper flares. And then I see Seneca Crane glance at me, a victorious smirk on his face. Then all I see is red. I load the bow with another arrow and shoot. The arrow rips through the air and into the fabric of the Head Game makers suit, pinning him to the wall.

Of course I aimed for it. I wanted to give them a good scare. I throw the bow down and curtsy.

"Thank you, for your consideration." Then I stomp out of the room. I huff and run up to the roof. What will Marvel say? God I even made one of those poor guys fall into the punch bowl. I shouldn't care. They're sending me to my death.

I walk up to the edge and lay down. I eventually end up falling asleep during the time I spent up there. But someone wakes me up.

**MPOV**

After I get done with my show for the game makers, I run up to my floor, waiting till the scores come up. It will take about an hour so I decide to go down to the lunch room to eat. When I make it there, I find Cato, Peeta, Glimmer, Cove, and Foxface, all gathered up.

"Okay Cato. So we know that we will cross Marvel, going into the arena, but then what? Go after the seam rat?" Glimmer says as she twirls her hair around her finger.

"First we have to see what the arena is like. Then we can hunt the little devil down. But I have something special planned for Marvel." Cato said with an evil chuckle. I shutter, but not dare make any noise.

"Ooo! Tell us! Please!" I hear Clove shriek and I listen tentatively.

"I was thinking about taking rope, dangling him from a tree, or rock, like a rag doll. Break all of his bones. Maybe even burn him alive." I can hear the devious smirk through his voice, imagining all of these events. I quickly run away. I make it to my room and sit there.

I think about what I just heard. I know I can't trust them. But not only to I have to, but my life depends on this little decision. I look over to the TV to see my score appear on the screen, in big bold letters.

**MARVEL STONE**

**9**

I smile and zone out, waiting to see what Katniss's score is. Finally the score shows up, and my jaw drops.

**KATNISS EVERDEEN**

**12**

No one in the history of the Hunger Games has received a 12 on their score. Not even the most famous, Finnick Odair. And he is very famous around the Capitol.

I didn't hear Katniss call for me, but I felt like she needed me, somehow. But first I decide to go to the roof. Once I get there, I find Katniss there, asleep. I gently take her in my arms and let her rest on me, even if I'm uncomfortable by the way my back is arched.

But it wouldn't have mattered either way, because she wakes up. She looks around questionably and I chuckle.

"How did you get that score?" I ask her, once I see the sleep is now gone from her grey eyes.

"They already released the scores?" She asks, looking up to the sky to see how long she had been out. She sighs.

"It was a zero… right? I'm really sorry-" I cut Katniss off.

"You got a twelve Kat. I'm so proud of you… but what did you do?" I ask curiously. She smirks at me.

"Curiosity killed the cat." She says defiantly and I raise my arms.

"Call me road kill. What did you do?" I ask again. She blushes and looks down.

"I may have gotten angry and pinned Seneca Crane to the wall with an arrow." She says stubbornly.

"But he deserved it! He didn't look at me once! Other than to smirk at me!" She defends herself and I chuckle. Yes, I think it was extreme to do that against the Head Gamemaker. But the other part of me is so happy and proud of her. And then I have that nagging feeling in the back of my mind.

"Okay! I get it! Just be careful in the arena. Run with me to the forest. Do not loose sight of me. Not only have you become the most valuable player in this sick game, but you're the most dangerous, so people will want the challenge out of the way." I confirm. She nods, listening intently.

"Okay. Now I think it's getting really late." I start telling her when I see her eyelids droop. We only have one more day until we go into the arena. Tomorrow is our last day.

"Can I sleep with you again Marvel?" Katniss asks me shyly. I smile and pick her up.

"You don't even have to ask." I tell her as I walk down the stairs. When I make it down to my room, I lay her down in the bed. When we get all settled in, we drift off asleep pretty quickly.

One more day until we go into the Hunger Games.

One more day I have to train so I can protect Katniss from the Hunger Games.

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Okay! Merry Christmas! This is my, late, present to all of you! I hope you enjoy! :D And I have the story I was talking about up, and I called it, Wake. It's Karvel, so go check that out ;) Also I wanted to tell you guys that if you have a suggestion for me, just tell me. Or if you have a request for a certain type of story, I will make it. For the Hunger Games :P… I'm working on the Percy Jackson books so I might do one of them stories ;P I hope you enjoy this chapter :D**

**Also I KNOW that there are not many Marvel and Katniss fans. So do you guys think you could get more people into it. I wouldn't want this story to go to waste :/ So please try to get more people into these stories :P If you haven't read any of my other stories, I would appreciate it if you would check this out after your review ;)**

**HEY! LOOKY AT THIS à YOU NEEEED TO CHECK OUT THIS AMAZZZING STORY! It's called, The Resistance**, **AND IT IS THE BEST! The authors name is, T1nyDanc3r, and you will LOVEEEEEE Her! So check that out for me :D**

**Also I might have to put all of my other stories on hold. Just for a while. I am going to be working on my very own book and I want to publish it so I hope you all enjoy this chapter :D Make sure you check out T1nyDanc3r's story!**

**DICLAIMER! : I do NOT own anything from the Hunger Games **


	7. The Crash

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey everyone! Sooo… I'm glad you like this story :P PLEASE check out my other stories :D**

**Also I KNOW that there are not many Marvel and Katniss fans. So do you guys think you could get more people into it. I wouldn't want this story to go to waste :/ So please try to get more people into these stories :P If you haven't read any of my other stories, I would appreciate it if you would check this out after your review ;)**

**HEY! LOOKY AT THIS ****à YOU NEEEED TO CHECK OUT THIS AMAZZZING STORY! It's called, The Resistance**, **AND IT IS THE BEST! The authors name is, T1nyDanc3r, and you will LOVEEEEEE Her! So check that out for me :D**

**And I have changed the direction of this And I need you to check out Natalie M.R's stories :D She makes great Catoniss :D SO CHECK HER STORIES OUT!**

**:D I changed the summary a little. :P**

**DICLAIMER! : I do NOT own anything from the Hunger Games **

**Chapter 7 KPOV**

Today is our last day here. The last day until we have to go into the Hunger Games. Or so I thought.

**LATER THAT DAY (KATNISS AND MARVEL) STILL KPOV**

Here in the training room, the walls shake with a violence. Marvel and I cling to the nearest object, ourselves, and hold on tight. I hear everyone scream in fright as peacekeepers push us into a nearby hovercraft.

They take Marvel and I and place us side by side in a seat. More peacekeepers rush by with needles and frantically stab us in the arm, injecting something in our arms. I see the green light flash underneath my shin and my heart beats faster, if possible.

I look over to Marvel and he tries to calm me down.

"We're going into the Hunger Games early!" I scream. Marvel take my face in his hands.

"Katniss I'm here. I'll protect you. I won't let anything hurt you. I promise." His eyes search mine and he slowly leans in, which calms me in a way I couldn't think possible. But just as our lips meet, the hovercraft slams into the earth. I fly into a wall bind me, and crack my head pretty hard I might say, but I focus on the dark fuzz flying towards me,.

_Rue_

I reach out my hand, grabbing her arm as she comes past me and I bring her back up To the wall. Marvel slowly slides down to the wall we are on. The hovercraft is turned sideways, lodged into solid ground.

I see Cato out of the corner of my eyes, pounding on the door. But that's when I see a hatchet above me. _Now we can't let Cato get a hold of that._ I think to myself as I use the ridges on the wall to climb up to the case containing the weapon.

I open it up, everyone but Cato focused on me, and I take the hatchet out. I fall back onto the ground and charge at the door. I take one swing ad the whole door busts down. I run back over to Marvel, Rue, and Thresh and we are the firsts to walk out of the hovercraft.

The sun burns our eyes but when we look around, we see we crashed onto an island. With waters surrounding us, all over the place. My jaw drops. The island is connected by another piece of land. It looks like it could be District four.

But the thought immediately vanishes once I see these huge footprints, followed by a horrendous growl. I look back to Rue, who is now clinging to my side, then I look to Marvel, who is also close by. Marvel looks at me then points over to the woods.

"We should hide from what ever is out there." He tells me. Right then Glimmer pops out of the hovercraft, with a bow and arrows. I stare at her for a second.

"Where did you get those?" I ask. Glimmer laughs but stops when she hears the growl again.

"The peace keeps have a safe in the hovercraft." She smiles. But I know it's fake. I reach over to her and grab the bow and arrows out of her hands.

"Hey! Those are mine!" She yells and I smile.

"I've seen you in the training room. You're no good with these." Right then Cato comes out and looks around. I do the same, seeing the dark clouds ahead. It's going to rain.

"Okay so obviously we are not in the arena. The peacekeepers are dead. And we are abandoned on this island. I think we should all work together, not kill each other. We will need each others help. But right now, we need to find shelter." He states. "To protect ourselves from whatever beast is out there."

We all agree, looking around. Marvel and I venture out in the woods, and we find a nice big cave. We run back to Cato and the others.

"We found shelter." We claim and we lead them where we found it. We slowly walk into the cave, taking in our surroundings. It's dim, light from a crack where to rocks meet gives us enough to see.

The cave looks abandoned, all but a few stray leaves. The sides of the structure are nice and firm. It seems like it will hold for a long time. Longer than they all will live.

"It's big enough for all twenty-four of us. Take your space and then we will go hunting." I tell them. I take a space all the way back in a corner, where Marvel, Rue, and Thresh follow.

We might as well get comfortable with this new life. There's no telling what might happen next.

**A/N: Hey everyone! Okay so yes! Sooo shocking! They were in a crash :P Sooo… I'm glad you like this story :P PLEASE check out my other stories :D**

**Also I KNOW that there are not many Marvel and Katniss fans. So do you guys think you could get more people into it. I wouldn't want this story to go to waste :/ So please try to get more people into these stories :P If you haven't read any of my other stories, I would appreciate it if you would check this out after your review ;)**

**HEY! LOOKY AT THIS à YOU NEEEED TO CHECK OUT THIS AMAZZZING STORY! It's called, The Resistance**, **AND IT IS THE BEST! The authors name is, T1nyDanc3r, and you will LOVEEEEEE Her! So check that out for me :D**

**Also I might have to put all of my other stories on hold. Just for a while. I am going to be working on my very own book and I want to publish it so I hope you all enjoy this chapter :D Make sure you check out T1nyDanc3r's story!**

**And I have changed the direction of this story :D I changed the summary a little. :P**

**DICLAIMER! : I do NOT own anything from the Hunger Games **


	8. The Monsters

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey :D I want to thank everyone that ever reviewed :D You all are amazing :P And I hope you like this chapter :D**

**And thanks for telling me about my typos :P It means a lot but I don't have a beta :D So it's up for anyone that wants it ;)**

**Okay so here are a few suggestions in stories :D I love them so I think you guys would really like them too. :D**

**Our Differences Make Us Stronger, We're Perfect Well Almost, and The One I Know - All By: nfl42ws (Really good author!)**

**Crazy - By: Caesar-Flicker man (Fascinating story!)**

**The Resistance - By: T1nyDanc3r (He story is amazing, lot's of action! You will be hooked!)**

**It all started with a wedding, and The clock is still ticking - Both By: Natalie M.R (Too good to be true!)**

**So please check those stories out for me :D Thanks :P And I'm changing the summary of this story lol. I realized that I want to go a different direction with this story, but it will be like they are in the Hunger Games, but they will not be killing each other.**

**Chapter 8 MPOV**

Now that we are stuck on this island, I guess we should search the land to get familiar with our surroundings. So that's when Katniss and I venture out into the forest. Suddenly, the forest is flooded with a hazy mist.

I stay close to Katniss, holding her to my side when I hear another horrendous roar to our left, way louder than the last ones. Immediately, I pick up Katniss and dodge into an opening hole in the ground.

But what Katniss doesn't know, and I think I might have just been letting my imagination run wild, but through all of the fog, I saw a humongous figure, almost like a giant lizard walking on legs, coming toward us.

In the whole, I see the faint outline of small bones, but this place seems abandoned.

"Marvel?" Katniss's shaky voice reaches my ears.

"Yeah?" I ask, probably as terrified as Katniss.

"Do you know what that was?" Katniss asks, quietly, as if the monster can hear us.

"No." I shake my head in the darkness.

"I think I do. It was in my mothers myths she always used to frighten us. They're these beast, walking on Earth, and they were banned to this sacred island. And this seems exactly like this story she told me. Marvel, I think we are on an island with these….. What was the word she called them…?" Katniss drifted off, still thinking. I look around a bit more, wandering how long we will be stuck down here when Katniss snaps her fingers.

"Dinosaurs! That was what she called it!" She tells m in excitement and I chuckle at her, brushing it off. However, Katniss doesn't seem like she's joking. I quickly stop and consider the thought for a moment. Well, it does make sense for what I saw. The lizard like figure, the humongous shaped body. Though, I couldn't see the creature clearly, I know it is possibly what I saw.

But this is still to much to take in. I thought we were going into the Hunger Games? I guess this is the same. But we don't have to kill anyone to survive, well, we might have to kill whatever beast was outside our shelter right now.

"Marvel, do you see that?" Katniss asks and I look over to see what she's pointing at.

It's a long, sharp bone, just like a spear I would practice with. I slowly walk up to it, as if something might be hiding behind it, and then I pick it up. It feels just a little bit lighter than what spear I would use, but then again, this is not a spear.

"Okay, Katniss follow me." I whisper as I slowly travel up to the hole we entered through. I peek up through the mush that was kicked down into the hole when we dodged in hear, and saw something that was more than just a jaw slacker.

The creature has the head of a snake, but the body is something of a bear, mixed in with a couple other unknown species. It is the largest thing Marvel and Katniss both have ever seen their whole lives.

"Marvel!" Katniss screams as the monster storms over to them. Marvel takes a stance and braces himself, charging back at this alien-type creature.

"_Thunk!"_ The massive sound fills the air. Marvel looks down, seeing where the bone has rammed into the beastly creatures chest. With one last strangled roar, the beast collapsed.

"You did it." Katniss breaths. Marvel nods, taking her hand and running as far as possible from this horrible beast.

**A/N: And thanks for telling me about my typos :P It means a lot but I don't have a beta :D So it's up for anyone that wants it ;)**

**Okay so here are a few suggestions in stories :D I love them so I think you guys would really like them too. :D**

**Our Differences Make Us Stronger, We're Perfect Well Almost, and The One I Know - All By: nfl42ws (Really good author!)**

**Crazy - By: Caesar-Flicker man (Fascinating story!)**

**The Resistance - By: T1nyDanc3r (He story is amazing, lot's of action! You will be hooked!)**

**It all started with a wedding, and The clock is still ticking - Both By: Natalie M.R (Too good to be true!)**

**So please check those stories out for me :D Thanks :P And I'm changing the summary of this story lol. I realized that I want to go a different direction with this story, but it will be like they are in the Hunger Games, but they will not be killing each other.**


	9. I Remember You

**AUTHORS NOTE: HEY! Sorry :3 I know it's been so long :/ But I'm back ha-ha!**

**Okay so here are a few suggestions in stories :D I love them so I think you guys would really like them too. :D**

**Our Differences Make Us Stronger, We're Perfect Well Almost, and The One I Know - All By: nfl42ws (Really good author!)**

**Crazy - By: Caesar-Flicker man (Fascinating story!)**

**The Resistance - By: T1nyDanc3r (Her story is amazing, lot's of action! You will be hooked!)**

**It all started with a wedding, and The clock is still ticking - Both By: Natalie M.R (Too good to be true!)**

**So please check those stories out for me :D Thanks :P **

**Oh! And much thanks to my wonderful beta, Courtney DiLaurentis !**

**Chapter 9**

Knowing how dangerous this island really is, Katniss and Marvel run even faster through the woods. On the way, they find more sharp bones and objects. When they burst through the thickness of the forest, they warn the group, which are just laugh and talking, sitting on the rocks by the water.

"There are dinosaurs!" Katniss screams running over to Rue and Thresh, but telling everyone.

"We need to move!" I yell, running over to Thresh, I hand him one of the bones,

then, they all run out into the dense forest. They dodge trees and fallen limbs, barely hitting the ground as another dinosaur bursts through the next opening. It roars with what seems like, all its might.

Marvel and Katniss cower back and run the other direction as Cato takes a stab at the beast. It shrieks in surprise as the bone comes through its back, stopping the monster from all movements and sounds.

"Run!" Cato yells, taking Katniss's hand and sprinting off. Weather Cato would like to admit it or not, he looks at Katniss as a little sister. That act he put up for everyone to see was just some bait for the others.

Cato knows Katniss. He lived in District 12 a long time ago. He remembers her. But he doesn't know if Katniss remembers him or not.

"_Hey! You're the new kid!" This girl comes up to me with two braids swinging behind her._

"_Yeah," I trail off, twisting my hands. I am new top this school, But not new to this district. My family lives all the way on the borders of District 12, underground to stay away from the weather._

"_Do you want to be friends?" She asks quietly, using the toe of her boot to draw in the dirt. I smile up at her. I don't get out much, usually I have to spend most of my day digging to make our home bigger, and more livable. _

"_Yes." I breathe, swinging my head. But as soon as I really look at her, my jaw drops. She's younger than me, but she's really pretty. And the only other girl I thought was pretty is my mom. _

"_I bet we will be the best friends in the world!" The six-year-old Katniss yells in excitement. I giggle, and take her hand. My mom and dad are out searching for a job now, so what can it hurt to show her where I live real quick? It's recess time so we won't miss anything anyways._

_She follows me, all the way out to the fence. I take the sewn patch of grass off the top of our hole, sliding down in the . Katniss hesitates for a moment but follows._

"_Cato? Why are we here?" She asked, holding on a rock that comes out from our wall. Under that rock is where I sleep. I smile at her._

"_I live here silly!" I say with a smile. She frowns and I think for a second that I upset her._

"_What's wrong Katniss?" I ask, frightened she will not want to be my friend anymore._

"_Why do you live here? Doesn't it get cold?" She asks. I look around, inspecting the place and click my tongue._

"_Sometimes," I say. "But it's the best we have." I tell her, looking down to my little bed._

"_You have to come live with us then! What do you even eat?" She asks, poking at my bony figure. _

"_Well you are just as skinny as me!" I argue, poking her stomach. She sighs._

"_How big is your family, Cato?" She asks me, looking around._

"_It's just my mom, dad, and I." I tell her. She smiles brightly._

"_I think my dad would be happy to help you guys. You can come live with us! And you can share a room with me and my little sister!" She explains. My heart starts warming up to the idea of living in a home. So I smile at her._

"_Really?" I ask, walking over to the opening of the hole. She nods happily and climbs up and out of the hole first. I follow soon after, giggling happily._

"_Yeah! We can be best friends! And you can be like my brother!" She giggles, punching my shoulder. I laugh and punch her back. She smiles and we race to school._

_When we were released from school, Katniss took me to her house. When I see it I smile, but get shy. What if her parents won't let me and my family stay? What if they hate me?_

"_Why, Katniss! Who is this young fellow?" I see a woman ask her._

"_Mom, this is Cato. He, well, mom, he lives in a hole. I'm not kidding. His family and him live there! Please let them stay with us until we get help them get a new house!" Katniss begs, a tear slipping out from her eyelids. The sight almost makes me want to cry. _

_The mother puts her hand over her mouth, gasping and a man walks out. It's Katniss's father._

"_Son, go get your parents. You're more than welcome to stay with us." He smiles at me cheerily. I smile and run back to our hole. My mom and dad are already there, sitting on the floor._

"_Mom, dad! Follow me!" I yell, running back to the Everdeen house, my parents chasing after me. When we make it, my parents are out of breathe._

"_Hello there, won't you come in?" Katniss's mother asks. I smile and run into the house with Katniss._

_Later, that night, my parents finally give in to the kindness of the Everdeens. Katniss smiles at me and I smile back._

"_Looks like you're my new brother," She sticks out her hand. I smile and take her hand, shaking it._

"_Looks like you're my new sister."_

Cato is brought back to reality with a swing to the head.

"Let her go!" He hears Marvel yell. He lets go of her hand when they make it to the cave, rubbing the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Cato yells.

"You know what that was for! Don't touch her!" Marvel yells back. Cato shakes his head.

"You got it all wrong! She's like my sister…" He trails off, looking directly at Katniss. Her eyes widen and she smiles at bit.

Katniss runs up to Cato and hugs him, and he hugs back. Marvel stands there, looking hurt and betrayed but when Katniss sees the look she explains.

"Marvel, he's my… brother," She smiles at Cato and kisses Marvel.

"I've known him since I was little. But now he's not the same bony kid that lived in a hole." Katniss teased him, punching his shoulder. Marvel watches them interact but the thing that struck out to him the most was that Cato lived in a hole.

"You mean, Cato is not from District two?" Clove asks, walking up to Cato, staring at him like she stares at Katniss. Like he's filth.

"Yeah, but us district twelve would win any fight against anyone else." Cato and Katniss defend their district. And, it's true. They can last longer without food because they have. The know how to survive, because they have done so this whole time.

"Right. I could beat you trash with one knife, fighting you both." Clove sneers, backing away from them.

"The point is, you would need a weapon Clove," Katniss laughs. "We're not trying to start anything. We're the same! Just from different places, and now, we need all of us to cooperate."

"Fine, but when we get off this island, and back into the Hunger Games, you're going down," Clove sneers again, taking one of the large bones and sharpening them.

_I don't think there will ever be another Hunger Games after this, Clove. _Cato, Katniss, and Marvel all think.

**A/N: Hello there :P So this is a fairly long chapter and I gave you a back story on Cato :D Sooo, did you like it? Can you believe, at one time, Cato was poorer than Katniss? (Don't worry, their relationship will be brother and sister :D) It is a Karvel Fic after all! Sorry, it has taken me this long to post this :3 I have worked on my story, that I want to be published and everything. So far, I've been typing it up on the computer, and I have 22 pages! **

**It might not seem like a lot to you, but I think it's awesome! It's a lot of work writing a book! I have so much adventure and mystery in it already, and it's only the beginning! I'll keep you all up to date on that :P Ha-ha! Thank you for sticking with me all this time :P **

**I'm working on more one shots for this category! I hope you all like them when I finish them up and get them posted :D But guys, I like reading Karvel too! And I feel like I'm the only one writing it ha-ha! But I'm happy writing it, and I would love to write more, but I need an idea first :P So if you want me to start another, I need you to send me an idea through my PM or review :P**

**Okay so here are a few suggestions in stories :D I love them so I think you guys would really like them too. :D**

**Our Differences Make Us Stronger, We're Perfect Well Almost, and The One I Know - All By: nfl42ws (Really good author!)**

**Crazy - By: Caesar-Flicker man (Fascinating story!)**

**The Resistance - By: T1nyDanc3r (Her story is amazing, lot's of action! You will be hooked!)**

**It all started with a wedding, and The clock is still ticking - Both By: Natalie M.R (Too good to be true!)**

**So please check those stories out for me :D Thanks :P **

**Oh! And much thanks to my wonderful beta, Courtney DiLaurentis !**


End file.
